The technology relates to an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a recording medium.
An image forming apparatus often performs a so-called trapping process on image data in consideration of a shift between positions, on the recording medium, at which a plurality of color images having colors different from each other are formed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-141623 discloses an image forming apparatus that improves image quality of a printed image by performing the trapping process.